The Secret Life Of Guy Germaine
by Marblez
Summary: Starts in D2. Guy has a secret or two, a pair of very hunky secrets... Warning contains SLASH.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Warning! Contains slash!**

The Secret Life Of Guy Germaine.

Prologue. 

"I vant to have ze sex vith you."

Guy Germaine could not speak; he could only do a rather good impression of a goldfish, stare open mouthed at the tall boy looking down at him. The one who had just spoken, the one that had just dropped the bombshell.

"Wh-What did you say?" he finally stuttered out. He must have misheard his friend, his secret friend. They'd met on the fifth day of the games, supposed enemies in a very competitive competition. It had been half an hour before the curfew and Guy had been pumping weights in the gym when Gunnar Stahl and Olaf Sanderson entered; ready to do their own workout. He couldn't help but stare; both boys were beautiful in every sense of the word. Guy Germaine had been Bisexual since he'd hit puberty and he wasn't afraid of it or ashamed of it. And instead of being distant that first meeting they'd struck up a friendship, forgetting the games and just working out together in the evenings. But now this.

"I vant to have ze sex with you," Gunnar repeated with a flirtatious smile. They were in the gym as usual, the only ones there. "Olaf does too." The blond standing beside Gunnar nodded, a hand reaching out to brush through Guy's floppy hair. Guy continued to stare, his eyes flicking between the two older boys. They were seventeen to his fifteen after all, much more in tune with the ways of the world. "Vat is your answer? If it's no that's ok, we just be friends. But ve talked and decided to ask, maybe you say yes."

"We can teach you plenty," Olaf's hand moved to stroke Guys neck and he couldn't stop a violent shiver running through his body. "Vat you say?"

"I've never…not even with Connie…" Ah, Connie. Guy's girlfriend of three years who had broken up with him just before the competition began. To hook up with Dwayne of all people, Dwayne! Ah well, if that's what she wanted that's what she wanted. It had been one of the reasons Guy had been open to this new friendship at the start. "I'm a…"

"A virgin?" Olaf sounded surprised, "A good looking guy like you?"

"Yes. Sorry." A red blush stained his cheeks and he looked down at his feet…only to have his head pulled up by a gentle hand on his chin.

"It is not bad thing, it is good thing, a nice thing," Gunnar said softly as he leaned in close, "I kiss you now." And he did, just like that. His warm lips pressed against Guy's dry ones and oh did it feel good! Guy allowed himself to be pulled against the strong body before him, tilting his head up into the kiss. Gunnars hand left his chin and Guy felt both of his strong hands on his arse, pulling their hips together. Guy was embarrassed by how loud his moan was. And then there were hands on his chest, a body pressed against his back and lips on his neck,

"I think he likes it."

"Do you have an answer yet Guy Germaine?" Gunnar asked against Guy's lips. The hands on his chest were squeezing gently and he gave a gasp as Olaf bit down lightly on his neck.

"Yes!" Guy's blush returned at his cry.

"Is that a yes, yes or a yes, you have an answer?" Olaf asked with a smile.

"It's a yes," Guy moaned, his hand grabbing Gunnar by his neck, pulling him into another kiss, "Yes, please…" Almost immediately the kisses intensified, the hands on his body held on harder and he found himself actually being lifted off his feet by the pair of them, his legs being guided around Gunnars waist. And then he was being carried to the gyms changing rooms and there his "education" began…

A/N More to come soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Warning! Contains slash!**

The Secret Life Of Guy Germaine.

Chapter One. 

Game day, today they faced Iceland. The three had agreed last night that their relationship would not effect how they played in this game, that their feeling for each other would not interfere. His two lovers had just made him promise to be careful; Coach Stansson was brutal and made his players be just as brutal. Sitting in the changing room Guy joined in the banter as Bombay entered in a suit, it was like their Coach was in fancy dress. But he seemed to be serious about it.

The game began as it was going to continue, badly. Portman, the idiot, was thrown out of the game in three seconds. A personal record but he was too pissed off to note that fact. And after that it was like they were District Five again being absolutely slaughtered. Every time the Ducks got the puck they either lost it or their attempt on the goal was saved. And the Vikings just kept scoring, over and over again. The end of the 2nd period came as a relief…for a few moments. Bombays little speech was not needed, they needed encouragement, they didn't need to be compared to 'headless chickens'. Guy resisted the urge to compare their Coach to Stansson.

Somehow the Vikings were even more brutal as they started the 3rd period and Guy couldn't believe that the two boys he was watching on the ice were his lovers, the two gentle people who had taught him…well everything. They had warned him that on the ice they obeyed their Coach's every order…but he hadn't quite expected this. And then Goldberg got pulled off and on went Julie.

"Send in a woman to do a mans job," Gunnar sneered at her.

"Don't break a nail," Olaf laughed. Guy looked away from them; he couldn't bear to see them behaving like that.

"I'm sorry boys but can you help me with my pads please?" Julie asked, all sweet and innocence. The Ducks around grinned at her as the two Vikings fell for it, reaching for her pads. Her shove wasn't hard, just enough force to unbalance them and send them tumbling onto their asses.

"That's intent to injure, you're outta the game," the Ref said quickly.

"See you around fellers," Julie said calmly, grabbing her things she left the ice with dignity amidst the cheers of the crowd. The game continued for a little while and Fulton got close to scoring with his famous shot only to have it caught, caught!! by their goalie. Bloody good goalie.

And then a miracle happened, a miracle in the form of Adam Banks. He got the puck, he kept the puck and he scored. Everyone went wild. And then it went south for so many reasons. Adam was pointing his stick at their goalie in celebration, was probably about to shout 'you suck' or something equally as stupid when Olaf snapped, smashing his stick down over Adam's wrist.

"Oh My God!" Connie gasped beside Guy. Adam cried out in pain but Guy was staring at Olaf as he was taken to the penalty box for only two minutes. He smashes his stick over someone's wrist and gets two minutes but Julie pushes someone over and gets thrown off? That's a bit unfair, actually it's completely unfair. And Olaf's behaviour was completely un-sportsman like.

"In my country we call that a love tap," Olaf claimed loudly. Gunnar was shaking his head at him discretely, he didn't approve but Coach Stansson was quite obviously proud of Olaf's little stunt. The game continued going down hill, Charlie tried and failed to score and the buzzer went.

After the game the team filed into the locker room, completely exhausted and rather humiliated. Finding a place to sit or lean was heaven for their abused bodies and they waited for Bombay and his usual after game talk, one of his many rituals. They were hoping for a little kindness from their coach, a 'it wasn't too good but we'll do better next time'. They didn't get it.

"Twelve to one. Twelve to one. You know what word comes to mind when you think of that, hm? Pathetic! You guys were brought here to play hockey," Bombay ranted angrily at the team, his face full of thunder.

"What about you?" Jesse demanded, ever the loud mouth, ever the one to speak out for the team.

"What about me Jesse?" Bombay demanded right back.

"Coach Stansson knew everything about us, they were ready for us," Julie pointed out the facts, ever the sensible one. There was a murmur of agreement.

"Yeah and you spend your time driving around in convertibles and talking to all those sponsor fools," Luis joined in, glaring at Bombay for all he was worth.

"Or hanging with the Iceland lady, we saw you two Saturday night!" Fulton snapped angrily. Heads snapped round to stare at him and then just as quickly snapped round stare at Bombay whose face had taken on a look of shocked surprise.

"Eating ice cream with the enemy, huh coach?" Portman asked spitefully. Guy froze, trying to control his breathing. No one was looking at him, no one was accusing him, it was all about Bombay. Thankfully. They were reacting loudly and badly to their coach talking to an Icelander…what would they do if they found out what he was getting up to?

"Hey, what I do is none of your business. Is that clear?" Bombay snapped back angrily. The team scoffed at his pathetic defence for his unforgivable offences and began to get out of the pads, Guy following his friends a beat later. "Don't take those pads off. Everyone stay in your gear. We have practise."

"Tonight?!"

Everything in his body hurt, his bones, his muscles, hell his brain even hurt after that horrible practise. What had happened to the old, fun loving Bombay? 'Captain Blood' was a very appropriate name for this new Bombay. The rest of the team got showered and changed as quickly as they could, aching just as much as he did. Guy took his time and was, as he had wanted, the last person out of the changing room. And instead of heading back to the dorm room he headed straight for the gym.

"Ve didn't know if you vould come today," the soft voice came from door to the changing room, "Gunnar thought you might be mad vith us." Guy shook his head gently and walked up to the tall, platinum blond teen, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm not mad at you for the game," Guy said softly before leaning back and glaring at Olaf, "I am mad at **you **for what you did to Adam's wrist." The older teen ducked his head, looking slightly ashamed. "You could have broken his wrist."

"I am sorry. Coach Stansson brings out the vorst in me. He tells us to be mean and…and ven I'm in a game I…I get carried avay," Olaf said apologetically, his English coming out even more stilted than usual. Guy had noticed it early on, his two lovers English failed when they got upset or angry or…passionate. "I vould apologise to him but…he vouldn't listen and Coach vould…vell he vouldn't like it."

"It's ok. Just promise me you'll apologise to Adam after the games," Guy looked up at him, smiling as Olaf nodded, "Good. Now I really need to sit down or lay down or something before I fall down."

"You are tired?" Olaf asked, taking Guy's duffel bag from him.

"Coach made us practise after the game for three hours," Guy smiled sadly, "I think he's taking tips of how to be nasty from your Coach." They entered the changing together and found a shirtless Gunnar waiting for them on one of the benches, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "I'm not mad at you." Gunnar sighed with relief, his arms folding around Guy as he sat down on the bench. Guy moaned slightly, even someone hugging him so gently hurt his muscles.

"What's wrong?" Gunnar asked worriedly.

"My muscles are sore is all," Guy leant his head forwards, resting his forehead on Gunnars strong shoulder. The hands resting on his back began to massage gently and Olaf's hands soon joined them. "Nothing I haven't felt before." They sat in silence for a few minutes, Guy sighing with pleasure as gentle hands soothed away his aches and pains. After those few minutes Olaf's hands changed their tack and Guy was soon stripped of his shirt and the hands began to caress rather than massage. Guy couldn't help but smile as Olaf started to kiss across his shoulder blades. If only he wasn't so tired… "As wonderful as this feels I'm not up to much more tonight…" The kisses and gentle hands didn't stop but they didn't move on, didn't ask for anything more than was already being given.

"Guy…vould you like to sleep with us tonight?" Gunnar asked softly.

"Huh?" Guy asked, surprised.

"Vould you like to sleep vith us? Ve haf a room to ourselves, one of the ones vith two beds only. Vould you like to spend the night? Just to sleep," Gunnar explained. Olaf nodded against Guy's back, agreeing with what Gunnar said. Guy sat up slowly, thinking quickly. In all the times they'd made love they'd never slept together, it just hadn't been possible. They'd only ever been able to meet in the gym's changing room until now.

"But what about your coach's bed checks?" That had been the reason for them never having made love in an actual bed, they'd have been caught. And Guy shared his dorm with five other boys but they had never reported him for getting in late, after the curfew. But would they report him for not coming in at all?

"He's stopped doing them. He says he knows he can trust us now," Olaf answered, giving Guy's shoulder another kiss. "So vat do you say?"

"Spending the night with you two…would be wonderful," Guy smiled shyly at them, "I'll have to leave early, get back before my teams wake up call."

"Ve haf an alarm clock," Gunnar reassured him with a smile. Together they rose and Guy pulled his shirt back on, trying not to yawn as he did so. Olaf once again grabbed Guy's duffel and the American teen only noticed now that neither of the other teens had bags with them. They led the way, Gunnar going ahead to make sure none of their team mates were hanging around outside and then Guy was in their room. There were two beds on either side of the small room but only one of them looked slept in. Their clothes were strewn all over the place, much like Guy's were in his dorm and their skating things were the only things kept tidy.

Olaf dropped Guy's bag by the door as Gunnar pulled Guys top off of him once again. Olaf didn't help strip the teen, he stripped himself instead until he was just in his black boxers and sat on the edge of the bed. Gunnar expertly rid Guy of his shoes, socks and trousers. Olafs arms wrapped around Guy from behind and pulled him down onto the bed with him. As Gunnar stripped to match his lovers Olaf manoeuvred both himself and Guy so they were laying on the bed, Olaf nearest the wall and when Gunnar lay down too Guy was in the middle. It was Gunnar who pulled the blankets up over the three of them.

"Sweet dreams," Olaf mumbled, kissing Guy's forehead as he snuggled his head into Olaf's shoulder. Gunnar snuggled up to Guy's back, pressing his face into the back of Guys neck and slipping his arms around Guys waist. Olafs free arm came up and over all three of them and slowly they all drifted off to sleep, Guy feeling more comfortable and loved than he ever had in his life.

A/N There we go, hope those reading this story liked it.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Warning! Contains slash!**

The Secret Life Of Guy Germaine.

Chapter Two. 

Everything seemed to happen at warp speed after that but maybe that was just because they were all so tired for the next few days, their bodies having been pushed to the limit. McKay cancelled their practise; oh they'd all wanted to be there when Captain Blood had heard that news. Of course they were there, they were getting much needed rest. Then came the game against Russ and his friends, an education and a fun day all rolled into a few hours. Then came the Germany game where Miss McKay absolutely rocked! She held the fort down as their new 'Assistant Coach' until Bombay turned up. He had looked different and had been playing that old annoying Duck call, cluing Guy at least into the fact that something had happened to change him since the Iceland game. It had looked almost like their old coach was back. And when he spoke, gave his little speech and the plays he used later in that game just proved it. Coach Bombay was back.

Life improved after that game for the team. Bombay promised that he'd gotten rid of his distractions, even lighting up one of those ridiculous cardboard cutouts. Nice, encourage your team to burn their distractions. Luckily they all knew he didn't mean literally, especially Guy. He didn't think his two very handsome distractions would like being set on fire. They spent their practises working on the faults that the Vikings had exploited, going right the way back to basics. Guy also found the lessons they had on the Iceland team quite interesting, hearing about his lovers styles and what their favourite tricks were.

It was all going so well, the training, the new routine…but of course it couldn't last. At least not for Adam. Everyone remembered the wrist incident, including Bombay. As it turned out it was lucky he did remember and ordered Adam to have an x-ray, playing with it for much longer would have caused a more serious and permanent injury. So Adam was pulled from the team, benched and forced to wear his arm in a sling. Didn't stop him skating around in the practises, teasing them to make them work harder.

"But we're a player down, how can we hope to win a player down?" Goldberg asked as they ate their lunches one day not long after Adam's x-ray.

"Especially if we're playing against Iceland in the final. We'll need all the players we can get," Averman agreed. "Or we'll die."

"So why don't we find another one?" Charlie suggested.

"Great idea Charlie, do you just happen to have a spare player tucked away in your luggage?" Averman asked sarcastically. Charlie glared at him before answering,

"No. I was thinking of Russ."

Russ and his amazing knucklepuck. Coach allowed him to join the team, Tibbles spun the story in the papers a way to gain even more support from the people of America. Not that they needed any more support, it was crazy enough as it was. Russ's first game was against Russia and his knucklepuck won the game. Guy was distracted from their on the ice celebrations when he saw Gunnar and Olaf in the stand, discretely clapping to him. He grinned, his heart giving a pathetic flutter, making him feel like a teenage boy in love for the first time…then he realised that was a perfect description of what he actually was. Gunnar held up seven fingers, telling Guy to be at their room for seven. He nodded and then joined his team's celebrations as they left the ice. And then they met Wayne Gretzky. The real Wayne Gretzky! Meeting such a star that wanted to congratulate them almost made Guy forget he had a date to keep. Almost.

"Hot date Guy?" Portman teased as they changed, Guy dressing faster than any of the others. Guy looked at him startled.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You're rushin' a hell of a lot there mate, just wondered if you had a hot date to get to," Portman grinned. The others listened in intently.

"And what if I do?" Guy asked, trying to sound bold even though his heart was pounding about four times the speed it normally did. Portman cackled loudly,

"Guy Germaine you sly dog! Who is she? Is she hot?"

"Is that where you've been disappearing?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe," Guy pulled on his Team USA jacket. Someone clapped him on the back with enough force to make him wince meaning it was probably Fulton but Guy was already on his way out, unwilling to answer any more questions. Or rather he was unwilling to lie any more.

Keeping an eye out in case his friends decided to do some amateur detective work to find out his dates identity he made his way to his lovers room. Knocking once, then twice, then once again he waited, smiling as the door was opened by Olaf wearing nothing but his boxers,

"Hey. You played vell today. Ve vere impressed and proud of our lover and we thought you deserved a little reward," Guy blushed as he allowed himself to be pulled inside, beginning to say that he hadn't done anything to warrant a reward in today's game but the words couldn't leave his mouth as he saw what was awaiting him in the room. Gunnar was very naked, very hard, very sweaty and bound to the bedposts. Yes, **bound **to the bedposts.

"Oh My God…" Guy groaned. Gunnar moaned on the bed, turning his head in the direction of Guy's voice. He was blindfolded and gagged. Olaf chuckled behind him and his hands started to strip Guy of his clothes, his fingertips trailing over the sensitised skin. Guy startled to tremble as all the blood let his head and rushed down to his groin. "Oh My God…"

"You said that already," Olaf chuckled, kissing the back of Guys shoulder.

"Yeah…but…Oh My God…" it was all he could make himself say. "How long has he been…waiting for me like that?" He finally pulled a little bit of his brain back together to ask.

"Since ve got here, about ten minutes after ve left the game," Olaf answered, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of Guy's ear. Guy moaned loudly.

"Why…?"

"He likes it. Ve haf done in before but he vanted to do it vith you," Olaf explained, tugging Guy's trousers down expertly, "Do you not vant to?"

"No, no I want to…I just never thought…" Guy mumbled, his cheeks turning red, "Do you like being tied up?" he looked over his shoulder at the blond teen who grinned wickedly at him,

"No. I like doing the tying," Olaf nicked wickedly at Guy's neck, "I'd like to tie you up Guy but ve'll vait till next time. For now let's go have some fun vith Gunnar before he dies of frustration." Guy nodded and allowed himself to be led over to the bed by Olaf who had somehow also lost his boxers.

This was going to be a fun, **fun **night.

When the alarm went off the following morning only Guy reacted to it, swinging his arm over to shut it up before burrowing back into his lovers arms, asleep again in moments. The hours passed the sleeping boys by even as those elsewhere woke and began their daily rituals. They only woke up when someone hammered on the door to the room and someone shouting loudly in Icelandic.

"Oh shit!" Olaf gasped, bolting upright and shouting out in Icelandic to whoever it was. Guy and Gunnar sat up too, looking to the clock. It was half ten.

"I am so late!" Guy gasped, "We were meant to be at the field for a work-out at nine! Oh I am so dead! I should have brought some clean clothes with me."

"You can vear some of mine," Gunnar offered, "Nothing with our logo on of course but I haf some plain practise clothes too." Guy thanked him with a quick kiss and took the offered boxers, black tracksuit bottoms and white t-shirt. They were a bit big but not noticeably so.

"Ve vill see you later?" Olaf asked once all the boys were dressed and almost ready to go. Guy had pulled his Team USA jacket on over the white t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'll be around later," Guy said, kissing each of the boys in turn, "But now I really have to go. I am going to be in so much trouble for being late and the others are never going to let me forget it!" Gunnar and Olaf laughed, stealing another kiss each before Guy rushed out of the room, legging it towards the field.

"Nice of you to join us," Bombay said loudly as he dropped his bag and jogged up to the group still doing stretches.

"Sorry coach," Guy breathed.

"I trust it wont happen again," Bombay said with a smile. They began to stretch again, Guy working hard to catch up with the others. Portman made his way over to stand beside Guy, a wicked grin on his cheeks.

"Over sleep with your girlfriend?" he finally asked. Everyone was obviously listening and fighting grins, as Guy blushed, stretching down to touch his right foot for five seconds. "Hope she was worth being in coaches bad books." Guy still said nothing, just switched which foot he was holding onto.

"Alright everyone. Workouts over. Practise after lunch; don't bring your hockey things. You'll only need your skates," Bombay said loudly to them, a twinkle in his eyes making them all nervous, "Except for Guy. Guy, you are going to continue your workout with me to make up for the time you missed."

His friends laughed, patting him on the back before leaving. No one wanted a one on one work out with the coach; no one could keep up with a one on one workout with the coach. Guy watched them all head back to their rooms before sighing deeply and looking at his coach.

"Care to explain why you alone were late?" Bombay asked beginning a stretch that Guy automatically copied.

"I-I overslept," Guy mumbled, looking at the grass beneath his feet.

"You alone in a dorm of six overslept and your friends didn't wait for you or wake you?" Bombay asked, clearly not believing what was technically the truth.

"I…wasn't in the dorm," Guy admitted quietly, copying Bombay as he switched stretches, "I stayed in someone else's room."

"A girls room?" Bombay asked, slowly interrogating Guy as they stretched.

"N-No."

"So you didn't break the law and have underage sex last night?" Bombay stood up straight as he said this, looking Guy in the eyes. Guy stopped too but had to look away as he answered,

"I didn't have sex with a girl last night coach." He blushed bright red.

"What about a boy?" Bombay asked calmly.

"What?!" Guy gasped, this the last thing that he expected his coach to say.

"I'm not blind, narrow minded or pig headed Guy. What about a boy?" Bombay asked once more. Guy looked at the floor, not answering this time. "So that's a yes? Guy I need to know." Guy nodded, beginning to tremble. Bombay walked up to stand right in front of him. "Guy I have only three things to say to you. If it makes you happy to be with a boy then don't let anyone tell you otherwise. However you shouldn't be having sex yet, it's illegal. And the last thing I need to tell you is that if you do decide to continue to break the law you need to be careful, not only because it breaks the law but because of the dangers to yourself, your body."

"I-I know coach," Guy was so embarrassed he could barely speak.

"Good. Now let's finish our workout so you can have a little free time before practise this afternoon," Bombay stepped back again and they began the next set of stretches, Guy's face still flaming red from embarrassment.

Stepping out onto the ice in their street clothes was something they hadn't done in a long time, not since the beginning of their training for Team USA. It felt good to be so relaxed again. Bombay stopped on the ice and gathered them round,

"This is our last team practise which means…"

"The return of Captain Blood." Everyone laughed at Avermans comment.

"No," Bombay glared fondly at the loud mouth of his team, "Lets have some fun!" He threw the beech ball he held, a thing that had caused as much of a stir as wearing street clothes to practise had, into the air and the muck about session began. Everyone settled into their old carefree ways again. All was going so well but Guy had known it wouldn't last…

All heard the sound of the beech ball being squashed in Coach Stanssons hands and the quiet laughter of his team as they invaded the ice. Guy made quick eye contact with Gunnar and Olaf before focusing his attention on holding Portman back. The bigger teen was ready to try and take the Icelanders on single-handed.

"Playtime is over. We have the ice now," Stansson growled, "You and your little rink rates must leave." The Ducks did not appreciate being called names.

"We're right here coach," Portman said loudly.

"The only thing little was your career in the Pro's," Bombay laughed. The Ducks joined in, relishing the sour look Stansson now had on his face. Guy didn't laugh, his attention drawn once again to Gunnar and Olaf, stood beside their coach. They looked awkward.

"Gordon no, lets go," McKay spoke gently, she didn't want to fight.

"At least I had a shot, I was there," Stansson sneered, getting right in Bombay's face. Bombay scoffed loudly,

"You were a disgrace."

There was an unbearably long and thoroughly awkward silence in which Guy once again made eye contact with both of his lovers, silently asking them what was going on, what were they doing here. The only thing they did was look purposefully at their coach, telling Guy simply that this was all him.

"Alright team, we're out of here," no one moved, "Let's go I said, come on."

"You can still move on the ice? Well please, play a little with me," Coach Stansson said to Bombay who paused in trying to get the Ducks to leave. Stansson grinned cruelly, "Show me that famous triple deke that your daddy taught you. Or was it that old geezer over there."

He meant Jan. Guy wasn't the only one of the Ducks that wanted to kill Stansson for insulting one of the two mentors and friends. Jan and Yan had always been there for the Ducks with their shop, heck Yan had been the one to kit them out with all their kit back when they were still District Five becoming the Ducks. No one was gonna get away with insulting Jan.

"Marria," Stansson said calmly, holding his hands out. The blond woman who had temped Bombay away from the Ducks handed him a hockey stick which he almost immediately threw at Bombay.

"Three bar, first one to hit both posts and the cross bar. Have to take it out past the blue line," Bombay said, looking down at the stick in his hands, obviously picking a game he thought he could win even with his injury.

"I know the game."

What followed could never have been called a fair game, even by a blind man. Sure it started out reasonably but when Stansson realised there was actually a very good chance of him being beaten the rules changed. It wasn't long after Bombay had scored his second goal making it 2 – 1 to the Ducks when Stansson played the dirtiest trick. He lashed out with his stick and hit Bombay in the knee, in his bad knee.

"Ah!" Bombay cried as he went down, collapsing onto the ice. The Ducks all at once rushed to help him but Guy found his gaze straying to Gunnar and Olaf. It made him relieved to see that both of them looked worried for his coach and shocked at their coach although why they were shocked when they knew what kind of a man he was, was beyond Guy.

"Get your coach off the ice. We have to practise now."

It was no surprise that Portman and Fulton tried to get at him to kill him but they were held back, similar to how Bombay was being held up and the Ducks made their way off the ice together.

Guy let himself into the room silently finding it empty. His lovers were still at their practice apparently, a very late practise as it was after the Ducks had gone to bed that Guy had snuck out. Yawning he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the bed that was meant to be Gunnar's but in reality all three of them shared. He was asleep within minutes. So asleep was Guy that he didn't wake when the other to finally stumbled in, exhausted from their punishingly (probably not a real word) long practise. He didn't even wake as they curled up on either side of him, just shifted around a little to get more comfortable in the warm embrace now surrounding him.

A/N There we go, more to come soon-ish.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Warning! Contains slash!**

The Secret Life Of Guy Germaine.

Chapter Three. 

Olaf woke first, automatically pulling the body in his arms closer to his body. Guy mumbled, rubbed his head into Olaf's shoulder but remained asleep. Gunnar however woke up, missing Guy's body pressed against his side. He blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes and then found himself looking at Olaf, the blond teen biting his lip as he gazed at Guy's sleeping face.

"What's wrong?" Gunnar whispered.

"We go home today," Olaf mumbled, "We go home to Reykjavik, he goes home to Minnesota. Can we…can we continue our relationship from so far apart?" Both teens looked at their sleeping lovers peaceful face, both thinking the same thing. Would Guy want to try to carry on a long distance relationship?

"Whas goin' on?" Guy mumbled sleepily as he woke between them, "S'it time t' get up now?" Both the older teens thought he was completely adorable when he first woke up, sounding like a little child as his words ran into each other.

"Olaf and I have been thinking," Gunnar finally said quietly as Guy rubbed at his eyes, his body stretching out automatically.

"Dangerous," Guy mumbled.

"After today ve vill be going home and there vill be many, many miles between us," Gunnar and Olaf sat up slowly as Gunnar talked, crossing their legs Indian style. Guy, a worried from now on his face copied them, sitting on the pillow as the other two faced him. "Ve…ve vant to know if you vant to try and keep vat ve have at the moment going ven ve are so far apart?" All the improvement he had made on his English over the weeks seemed to have turned back as he grew more nervous, his Ws all comings out as Vs.

"Do you want to keep it going?" Guy asked softly.

"Yes," Gunnar said with a violent nod. Guy looked to Olaf,

"Yes."

"Then I would like to keep what we have going," Guy said with an almost shy smile. "We can stay in contact by phone and by email and even by snail male. And we can visit of course, I'll get a weekend job so I can buy at ticket, you can share my room when you come to visit…if you want to come to visit that it." Guy realised he'd let his mouth run away with him.

"Of course ve vill visit!" Olaf cried out loudly, "As often as ve can afford to!"

"Olaf and I plan to get an apartment of our own ven ve finish school. You vill always be velcome there," Gunnar explained, reaching out the run his knuckles along Guy's jaw gently. Guy leaned into the touch. "Now ve haf a little time before we must get up and go to our teams. How vould you like to spend that time?"

"Well I can think of one way I'd like to pass the time," Guy smiled flirtatiously, crawling along the bed and ending up in Gunnar's lap.

"I like the sound of that…"

Guy was the last to arrive at the locker room; his 'playtime' with Gunnar and Olaf had gone on a little bit longer than they'd anticipated. He was sure his lovers would be the last to arrive in their own locker room too. His friends gave him a look, especially the boys in his room. Out all-night and late to the locker room? They all knew something was going on. Of course they thought it was girl. Last he'd heard Fulton and Portman were taking bets on which figures skater it was.

He and the others changed into their black under tops and bottomw half of their uniforms quickly, chatting happily with each other. Guy had to avoid the subject of his night-time activities three times from three different people. Portman, Fulton and Connie. Connie had been the hardest.

"So I hear you've got a girlfriend?" she said quietly.

"Huh?" Guy had looked at her a little startled.

"The boys said you've been staying out all night with some girl," Connie explained, "So who is she? Not that it's any of my business."

"You're right, it's not," Guy shook his head.

"Are you having sex?" Connie asked quietly, biting her lip. When they'd been together she'd asked Guy if he wanted to 'do it' with her but he always said no, said they shouldn't, said they weren't ready. But now that he wasn't with her he…was?

"What if I am?" Guy asked awkwardly.

"Then why didn't we…why couldn't we…" she broke off and bit her lip.

"I wasn't ready then Cons," Guy said apologetically.

"But you are now?" she asked.

"Yes." She'd looked away awkwardly and the two of them continued to get ready in silence. It was then that Adam walked in, calling out to Coach Bombay as he did so. The team greeted their missing team mate enthusiastically. Adam practically ignored them and went strait up to Bombay.

"I woke up and the pain was gone," Adam said, dropping his bag and turning his stick over in his injured hand. No trace of pain showed on his face. A loud cheer went around the locker room but Guy was watching Bombay. His face had just fallen.

"Adam, I'm sorry but we already have a full roster."

They couldn't help it, the teams eyes went from Adam to Russ in an instant. Their newest teammate sighed and began to pull of his jersey, the jersey that he had been so proud of since putting it on for the first time. Charlie reached out and stopped him before he could actually pull it off.

"He can have my spot," Guy wasn't the only to notice that Charlie's voice was a little thick as he stepped toward, going over to Adam and Bombay. "If it's what I can do for the team, let me do it." Adam reached out and touched his shoulder in an almost apologetic thanks. Charlie in turned touched Adam's waistline, obviously trying to reassure him that he honestly didn't mind.

"Charlie," Bombay said, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "I need you on the bench, coaching. Right there with me." That got the biggest cheer yet.

Stepping out onto the ice Guy looked around and saw his lovers warming up at the other end of the rink. He didn't look for too long though, focusing on following his team in their own warm-ups and then over to their bench. Bombay motioned for them to huddle and put their hands in. The team happily obeyed as through the plastic barrier the Iceland team did the same.

"Heads high, stand tall, fly straight…USA…" Bombay said loudly.

"ALL THE WAY!" the team finished with him. Both they and the crowd cheered as their opponents gave their own cheer of 'Iiiiiiiceland!'. It didn't have the same effect on the crowd that there did. As the beginning players stepped out to take their places Guy looked to his lovers once more, smiling encouragingly. They smiled back briefly and then all three settled into game mode.

It was a brutal first period in more ways than one. The Iceland team was using it's players bigger size to it's advantage and the Ducks were taking hits and falls all over the ice. And some of them seriously hurt. One hurt Guy more than any other, Olaf checked him into the boards with enough force to wind him. And then the way the Iceland team were scoring, tripping Goldberg to get an empty net wasn't fair play.

"Hey, too slow big boy!" Olaf sneered down at Goldberg. Guy looked away, ashamed for his lover. Gunnar was looking away too. It was just like last time; Olaf was getting too far into Stanssons way of playing. Mean. Guy jumped when Bombay shouted right behind him, he'd been so focused on Olaf he hadn't realised where his coach was stood,

"Line change! Guy, Jesse, Russ. You ready?"

"Yeah," Russ sure didn't sound ready.

"Get out there."

Unfortunately changing the line didn't seem to make any difference, Iceland was still all but killing them. Russ got the puck at one point but lost it just as quickly, loosing them their chance at a goal. Then Adam was sent on and Guy could hardly believe what happened. Olaf hit his wrist on purpose.

"Olaf…" Guy breathed in shock. Somehow he ended up coming to a stop next to Gunnar who was in a similar state of shock. They shared a brief glance before they moved apart, heading for their respective teams. As Guy skated he could hear Bombay shouting above the rest of the noise,

"Hey Ref why don't you call something for crying out loud? He almost took his arm off!" Guy and the others watched as the Ref did do something and Olaf was led over to the penalty box.

"That'll be two minutes son," the ref said loudly to Olaf.

"Two minutes? Well worth it," Olaf sneered. Guy's mouth dropped open in shock. Where was the teen he loved so much and who was this…brute?

"Get in the box you big goon!" Ken snapped at Olaf and Guy in that moment couldn't blame him. He'd known that Olaf got way too into a game, or more specifically in Stanssons way of playing a game but deliberately going after an earlier injury? That just wasn't on. Apparently Gunnar thought so too if his look of disgust was anything to go by.

Guy followed Adam to the bench and watched Coach help the injured skater to a seat as he took his own, taking a drink of water from one of the many water bottles. Bombay took Adam's helmet off for him as the boy took off his glove, staring down at the injured wrist.

"I'm ok," Adam said a little breathlessly.

"You sure?" Bombay asked and with good reason.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just hit the pad," Adam said. Bombay looked like he didn't believe him and with good reason, "Really." Guy wasn't the only one voicing his own worry at Adam's condition but after a short pause Bombay spoke again,

"Way to hang in there Adam, great playing."

After that everyone's attention went back to the game which seemed to be going from bad to worse. At one point Connie got the puck to Dwayne but the idiot lost it with his showing off. Then Iceland were making a break for it, the only one could catch the played was Luis…but he tripped, knocked the guy into a slide and the puck still went in after the two sliding players knocked down Goldberg.

"Show me the Flying V, let's go!" Bombay called out, drawing on one of their old plays in a hope that it would work. It didn't, the flying v was completely destroyed and the Vikings scored again. It was a relief to every member of Team USA to hear the buzzer go. The period was over.

The little rest between the first period and the second period was enough to get their spirits up again and they faced their opponents with their usual cheerfulness once more. Olaf was obviously still in his 'Coach Stansson encouraged game mood' but Ken, with more courage than sense stood right on up to him. Guy wasn't too surprised when Avermans usual 'chat the opponents to death' tactic didn't work on Gunnar.

And then on went the Bash Brothers.

"Party!"

And party they did. Guy watched from the bench as they took out player after player, as they bumped chest, as they behaved just like themselves. And boy did they have the crowd behind them.

Iceland got the puck and they took a shot but Goldberg did good and saved it. That was when Charlie proposed his crazy new style of play. Gone was Bombay's 'thinking outside the box', in was Charlie's 'thinking in a whole different universe'. But they obeyed their third assistant coach.

Ken got hold of the puck. Ken did a crazy figure skating jump/spin thing. Fulton passes the puck to Ken who has just jumped over the Iceland defence (who are now completely stunned) and Ken scored. He scored! The cheering was insane. And then Ken kicked the goalies butt!

"What d'you think of that? Pretty sweet huh?" he'd asked loudly and the Goalie had made for him. So he'd performed that wonderful trick Russ's brother had taught him. Plus a few punches. It was as impressive as the goal was. Guy's attention was drawn away from Ken's moment by Stansson shouting loud enough be heard on the other bench,

"What are you doing out there? Wake up!"

And the force he used to force his lovers down into their seats must have hurt but it didn't show on their faces. The ref blowing the whistle took everyone's attention back to Ken. Unsurprisingly he got put in the box and that just set the Bash Brothers off. Guy laughed as the two taunted the Iceland team, as they moved along the line of sitting players hitting their helmets one after the other. To say the Icelanders were pissed was an understatement but…well they deserved it. Soon they were in the box too.

"Olaf!" Stansson shouted and Guy watched as his lover jumped to his feet eagerly. The way Stansson pulled on his helmet would have been termed abuse if Bombay had done it to any of the Ducks. He shouted something that Guy couldn't understand and pushed Olaf onto the ice. As he did so Guy noticed the way he was looking pointedly at Connie climbing out of the box.

"Connie…" he breathed worriedly as Olaf made his way across the ice, watching Connie as she threw her legs over.

"Connie, be careful out there, they're gunning for you." Good, Charlie had seen it too. And unlike Guy the ex he could tell Connie without being accused of still having feelings for her. Not that she'd pay any attention to the warning…

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

She wasn't fine, Olaf took her out moments after the puck was dropped and laughed down at her. Guy looked away from him as he taunted the Duck's on the bench. That was not the lover he knew. That was a stranger just like it had been the last time they had played.

And then the game reached a whole new layer of crazy. Connie intercepted the puck but got stuck trying to get it off the boards. Olaf lined himself up and started towards her at such a speed that he really would have done her serious harm…if Dwayne hadn't acted like he did. He grabbed the length of rope he kept with him for good luck and he…lassoed Olaf. Yes, he actually lassoed the Icelandic teen.

"Oh My God…" Guy laughed softly as Olaf was stopped and fell back onto his butt on the ice, coming to a stop beside Gunnar. He heard the older teen snort softly before controlling himself.

"Get up there! Where I come from we treat ladies with respect!" Dwayne shouted as he pulled Olaf to his feet, his arms still trapped to his sides by the lasso wound tightly around his chest.

"Thank you Dwayne but I'm no Lady. I'm a Duck!" Connie screamed, pushing Olaf back down again as Dwayne was lead away by the very busy referee.

"Way to go you little filly," Dwayne smiled softly at her as she skated towards the bench. She beamed over at him and Guy shuddered a little. 'Little Filly' was his pet name for her? Did he call that out when they…ew!

"I'll get you!" Olaf cried out angrily, struggling to get back to his feet and follow her across the ice but the length of rope kept tripping him. Eventually Gunnar went over, taking pity on him and helped him out of the rope.

"Olaf, calm down love," he murmured quietly, squeezing his lover's elbow. Guy skated past them on purpose, meeting their gazes quickly. The second period ended soon after and the two teams retired to their changing rooms for a much needed and well-deserved breather.

A/N The game will continue in the following chapter…


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Warning! Contains slash!**

The Secret Life Of Guy Germaine.

Chapter Four. 

"You all enjoy that?" Bombay asked as he entered the changing room. The responding yeah was loud and cheerful, everyone still hyped up from Dwayne's moment and Ken's attack on the goalie. "Ok well so did they. Because they're still three points up and we're one period away from defeat." And there went the good mood of the team as the heavy thoughts settled in.

"Well if we can't beat them we might as well keep our pride," Jesse pointed out in his usual cocky manner.

"Jess that's not pride. Sure when Dwayne roped that big oaf part of me cheered," Bombay said loudly, looking around the group.

'Don't call him an oaf!' Guy wanted to scream but didn't, instead he pushed lightly on the tape that was holding the split on his eyebrow closed. He'd have to thank Connie for applying it later.

"But guys I've been there, I know how you feel. I wanted to cream that jerk that busted my knee when I played in the minors. And I really, really wanted to go after Stansson for that cheap shot," Bombay continued, "But you know what? My knee will heal. But if I become someone I'm not, if I sink to their level…then I've lost more than my knee. You understand?"

"Yeah," Guy wasn't the only one to mumble and nod.

"We're not goons, we're not bullies. No matter what people say or do we have to be ourselves," Bombay said calmly. Suddenly he pointed at Portman, "You, who are you?" Like he didn't already know…

"Dean Portman," Portman answered with a frown.

"From where?" Bombay asked.

"Chicago, Illinois."

"You?" Bombay asked, pointing at Guy who hadn't been expecting that. In fact his thoughts had drifted almost completely to his lovers and how they, Olaf especially, needed to get away from Stanssons rough style of play.

"Guy Germaine," he answered as quickly as he could, aware of all his friends watching him expectantly.

"From where?" Bombay asked.

"Er-" Yes Guy actually had to think about where he was from, that was how far his mind had wandered, "St Paul, Minnesota." Bombay's hand moved so that he was pointing to Jesse,

"You."

"Jesse Hall from Minneapolis, Minnesota," Jesse answered both questions in one go without even being asked them. Next Bombays finger pointed to Julie,

"Who are you?"

"Julie Gaffney from Bangor, Maine."

Bombay pointed at Luis who unlike all those before him stood up as he answered, his voice louder than the others too,

"Luis Mendoza, Miami, Florida."

And that started it, Bombay didn't even have to point at them any more, they volunteered the information eagerly and jumped to their feet when they did so. Guy and the others who had spoken before now stood when their friends did and by accident Guy found himself standing when Connie answered,

"Greg Goldberg, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."

"Les Averman, Brooklyn Park, Minnesota."

"Fulton Reed, Still Water, Minnesota."

"Russ Tyler, South Central, Los Angeles."

"Charlie Conway, Minneapolis, Minnesota."

"Ken Wu, San Francisco, California."

"Connie Monroe, Minneapolis Minnesota."

"Adam Banks, Nedinia (sp?), Minnesota."

"Dwayne Robertson, Austin, Texas."

That was it, all the players in the team had spoken but it didn't end there.

"Michelle McKay, Duluth, Minnesota."

"And I'm Gordon Bombay, Minneapolis, Minnesota."

Guy joined in the cheering that…well he couldn't actually tell who started the cheering after their coach finished speaking. He spoke again and they shut up quickly, wanting to hear more of this pep talk that was actually helping lift their spirits,

"We're Team USA, gathered from all across America. And we're gonna stick together. D'you know why?" Yan had entered the locker room as he spoke and it was the grey-hared man who answered him,

"Because we are Ducks, and Ducks fly together."

"That's right Yan," the coach smiled over his shoulder at the man who had helped him just as much as his brother had, "And just when you think they're about to break apart…" As he spoke he moved to stand beside Yan while looking around at the team, waiting for them to answer,

"Ducks fly together!"

"And when the wind blows hard and the sky is black?" McKay asked, moving to stand with Bombay and Yan.

"Ducks fly together!"

"And when the roosters are crowing and the cows are spinning circles in the pasture?" Dwayne asked eagerly, looking around at his friends and teammates who made confused noises and looked at him strangely. Connie blushed at her boyfriend's strange tendencies.

"Ok…" Bombay laughed, waving his hands to get the team to join in,

"Ducks fly together!"

"And when everyone says it can't be done, Ducks fly together," this was said softly; this was the point of the pep talk. Everyone was saying it couldn't be done. Everyone said we'd never be able to beat the un-beatable team.

"Now new Ducks and old Ducks must unite ender a new banner," Yan said cheerfully, his hands reaching for the zipper of his coat, "And I thought perhaps, something like this." And slowly he revealed the new design of Duck/Team USA jerseys, modelled by himself. And boy did they kick ass.

Stepping onto the ice in their new jerseys caused quite the reaction in the crowd, they were met with cheers and whistles. Of course Stansson was not happy, he could be seen arguing with the referee, his hand gestures big and angry. Guy searched for Gunnar and Olaf with his eyes and when he found them both of them gave discreet thumbs up while tugging on their own jerseys. He couldn't help chuckling to himself as he joined his friends skating round the ice as a warm-up. Their opponent's best players liked their new jerseys.

"Come on in Ducks!" Bombay called out, bringing them over. "The referee's just explained that there's no rule about changing uniforms and surprise, surprise Stansson is pissed. He thought he had a way to win the match early." The team chuckled at that. "Now, everyone's hands in. Quack! Quack! Quack!…"

"…Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!…" the team and the crowd joined the cheer loudly, big smiles on all their faces.

"Gooooo Ducks!"

The Ducks were officially back!

The Iceland teams cheer of 'Iceland' had nothing on theirs, especially not when it had to compete with the crowds wonderful rendition of 'We Will Quack You!'. Guy thought it could be number one in the charts. Focusing on the game he mentally cheered as they won the face off but then he found himself in the thick of it, Ken passing the puck his way. Looking quickly he found only Connie open and so he willingly passed it to his ex-girlfriend and cheered as she scored.

He wasn't the only one who cheered but could you blame them?

The Vikings got the puck and no matter how hard the Duck's worked they couldn't stop them taking a shot but Goldberg proved himself, diving to save the day and stop the puck. But the next time the Vikings got the puck they scored, Gunnar scored. Their supporters weren't quite as mad as the Ducks were.

Now the next play that was put to the team was like something out of a storybook or a movie, it couldn't possibly work. Charlie had created something impossible…and yet when Adam passed the puck to Dwayne and the cowboy launched it up into the air it landed in exactly the right place, meaning that even though Adam was tripped before he could get to it, it bounced in of it's own accord between the goalies legs.

"Impressive," the quiet murmur was missed by everyone else but Guy heard it clearly over the roar of the crowds as Gunnar skated past him. Looking around he saw his other lover fighting a smile.

After their goal the game got rougher, a lot rougher. Someone had given Guy the puck, he forgot who as soon as he got it because he was trying to avoid the violent Icelanders. His two lovers weren't on the ice so it was a little comfort to him to know that it wouldn't be one if he got hurt…and he did. He was dodging round the back of the Ducks net when an Icelander appeared out of no where and his stomach hit the crouched players shoulder before he was launched into the air, flipping over and landing on his back on the ice.

"Ah!" he choked out, the wind stolen from his lungs. Oh that had hurt.

He was still recovering form the pain when he noticed that Luis had managed to get the puck and was skating at a terrifying speed towards the other goal. Guy and every other duck winced in anticipation of a violent and painful crash…only to be utterly surprised by the impressive stop that Luis did, spraying Ice all over the goalie.

"I stopped!" Luis yelled out, just as surprised as everyone else.

"Put it in Luis!" Bombay ordered from the bench and Luis did just that. The atmosphere was completely insane then, the cheering almost deafening. Continuing with the game Guy saw, out of the corner of his eye, that Coach Bombay was talking quietly with Russ. The moment that Russ stepped onto the ice three of the huge Icelanders, including Olaf, pinned him to boards. He couldn't help them in any way like that. Guy and plenty of other people looked up at the clock, under two minutes left of the period and they needed a goal…

"Time out! Time out!" Bombay called out loudly, making the well known 'T' signal with his hands. Everyone went over to him obediently, even Goldberg when he was surprisingly called in, "Listen up, this is what I wanna do. I want someone, anyone to get the puck and I want you to get it to Goldberg."

"Me coach?" Goldberg asked, understandably confused.

"Technically," Bombay grinned around at them, "Russ, think you can stand being a goalie for a few minutes." His grin was matched by others as the two loud mouths of the team discretely swapped uniforms while the others huddled and pretended to be still listening to the coach, covering for the change.

When the game started again it was Guy that got the puck and, seeing that he'd never get it to Goldberg he passed it on to Luis just before he was knocked down hard by a player. Luis slid the puck over the 'Goldberg' and a noise of confusion swept through the crowd…until 'Goldberg' took of his helmet. Averman hurriedly passed his stick to the undercover sharp shooter and before the Icelanders could react shot his now legendary knucklepuck straight into the opposite goal.

The buzzer sounded and the cheering started anew, the Ducks had managed to come from behind and tie the game meaning only one thing in this final of all finals…a shoot out! Guy and the others on the ice went over to the bench to hear who their coach chose to be the five who would take the shots.

"Ok Ducks. We have a chance to win here," he told them seriously, looking around at their eager faces, "I've chosen the five of you that were best at scoring consistently in training. Jesse," he looked to the most outspoken team member who nodded in acknowledgement, "Guy." Guy jumped a little in surprise when he heard his name come out of his Coaches mouth.

"Yeah coach?" he asked, realising afterwards that that was a stupid thing to do as his friends laughed.

"You're up second," Bombay smiled at him.

"Oh. Ok," Guy mumbled, frowning as he looked over towards his lovers and saw Stansson shouting at his team whilst pointing out five of them, Gunnar and Olaf included. Bombay was telling them in a much nicer way.

"Dwayne, you're third. Fulton, fourth," both boys nodded together, "And Adam, you're last. Do us proud Ducks."

The team and the crowd cheered as Jesses took to the ice and scored!

1 - 0.

Then Icelander number 74, Guy wasn't the only one rubbish with the names took his shot and scored.

1 - 1.

Now it was Guys turn. Trying to ignore the pressure being put on him by the crowd and by his team he prepared for his shot, choosing to skate up to the puck instead of kicking it like most did. He also decided to go for a simple shot instead of something fancier to impress the scouts. What did it matter if the scouts liked him? He shot the puck and was as excited as everyone else was when it went in.

2 - 1.

The next Icelander to take a shot whilst Guy was pulling off his helmet failed to score and Goldberg's save brought as much cheering from the crowd as Guy's goal had. Sadly Dwayne's goal, after some fancy puck/foot work, was saved by the huge Icelander goalie.

Still 2 - 1.

It was Olaf up next for Iceland and Guy was torn between his loyalty for his team and his love for his boyfriend. Half of him wanted Olaf to score and the other half wanted him to miss. In the end he closed his eyes and didn't watch. The unhappy groan from his team-mates told him all he needed to know.

2 - 2.

Fulton of course couldn't just do an ordinary shot like anyone else, he had to try and kill the poor goalie (who Guy felt a little sorry for at that moment, after all who wants to go one-on-one with Fulton?). His deadly shot hit the goalies helmet and knocked him down, the puck falling into the goal.

3 - 2.

An even louder groan than before went around the crowd as Icelander number five, a name no one could even try to pronounce, scored.

3 - 3.

Adam looked nervous and unsure as he glided onto the ice, rotating his wrist slowly before him, his stick held tightly in his hand.

"Go on Adam," Charlie muttered behind Guy, "I know you can do it."

They could see Adam take a deep breath before he began his attack and they all held their own breaths as he launched the puck towards the goal. Fingers were crossed and silent prayers issued and…the puck hit the back of the net.

4 - 3!

Guy looked over to his other lover as the crowd and his team cheered loudly, watching the handsome teen get ready to go. From the distance he wouldn't have been able to hear what Stansson was saying to him even if the cheering hadn't been so loud. He could hear Bombay when he started speaking to their rather neglected second goalie,

"Julie. You've got the fast glove. I know this kids move," their coach said and Guy was sorely tempted to point out that his name was Gunnar not 'this kid' but didn't, "Triple deke, glove side. Anticipate it and you got him."

"What if he goes stick side?" Julie asked nervously.

"He's fancy. He'll go glove. Don't hesitate," he said quietly to her before calling out, "Let's go!" Guy watched nervously as their goalies swapped while Gunnar waited to shoot, chuckling softly to himself. Did he think she couldn't do it because she was a girl? Guy felt a little anger swell inside of him at that thought. But it was soon replaced with the more likely thought that Gunnar was probably nervous as sin and was acting the confident git to hide his nerves.

He looked to Olaf who at the same moment looked to him and their eyes met for a few moments before they both turned back to the ice as Gunnar moved towards the goal, handling to puck naturally. Julie wasn't the only one to count his dekes,

"1…2…3…" He shot the puck just as Bombay had said he would, aiming for Julie's gloved side and there was a tense moment where no one could tell whether it had gone in or if she'd saved it. Just as Guy realised that if he had scored the buzzer would have sounded Julie straightened up and flipped the puck out of her glove.

"We've won!" Connie screamed in Guy's ear and she hugged him tightly before turning to Dwayne and kissing him on the lips. They poured out onto the ice as Julie said something to Gunnar as she passed him, skating straight into Portmans arms for an enthusiastic hug. Soon she was in the middle of a bundle that Guy on purposely kept out of, looking over at his lovers instead. Stansson was laying into Gunnar hard in the box, obviously blaming their loss on him alone. But Gunnar stood up to him and Guy watched as he led his team out of the box and towards the celebrating Ducks.

"Hey guys!" he called to his friends, "They want to shake hands!" The team looked at the beaten team lining up calmly and slowly the Duck's did the same, ever the good sports. The reporters camera's clicked and flashed as the two lines moved along so that each team member shook each others hands one after another. When Guy reached Gunnar he pretended to stumble and fell against the taller teen, "An hours time, your locker room."

"We'll be there," Gunnar mumbled before Guy moved on. The handshakes done, Gunnar congratulating Charlie like the gentleman he was, the mad celebrations continued and out came the huge American Flag. Adam gave it to Charlie first and the team captain ran around on the ice waving it around madly before he passed it over to a Duck with skates on so that he could get his hug off of their coach. Guy celebrated with his friends for the next twenty minutes, posing for the reporters and playing around with Jesse but all he could think about was the oncoming meeting with his lovers…and their oncoming goodbyes.

A/N Wow it's been ages! Sorry it took so long but I've been hooked on Twilight recently and only just got around t finishing this chapter. Hope you liked it. More to come of course.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Warning! Contains slash!**

The Secret Life Of Guy Germaine.

Chapter Five.

Guy paused at the door to the Iceland locker room, suddenly wanting to just leg it and not have to deal with the emotional goodbyes. But he couldn't do that to them and so taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Guy…" Olaf breathed and then Guy found himself pressed back against the wall by his lover's body as the taller teen all but devoured his mouth. Guy moaned, his hands fisting in his lovers blond hair as a thigh as pushed up between his legs. They kissed passionately for a few moments, Guy grinding his body against the muscled thigh until all of a sudden the body in front of him disappeared. Her would have fallen to the floor had it not been for Gunnar, the person who had gently pulled Olaf out of the way, pressing his body against Guy's and stealing his own kiss.

"I don't want to go," Guy mumbled against Gunnar's lips.

"No talking now," Gunnar ordered, his strong hands lifting Guy up, encouraging Guy to wrap his legs around his waist. It was so like their first time Guy's breath was stolen from him and for a moment he felt tears in his eyes. He really didn't want to go home!

"No thinking either," Olaf ordered as Gunnar carried Guy over to where they had laid five or six towels down on the ground to make the tiles more comfortable and a little less cold. He'd obviously seen Guy's face. "For now…just feel."

Olaf helped Gunnar lay him down on the towels and then they were striping his clothes off gently, kissing his soft skin as they exposed it. They batted his hands away when he tried to remove their clothes, sending him looks that clearly told him to wait even though they said nothing. Soon Guy was naked and Gunnar's mouth trailed kissed down the centre of his chest, down his stomach until the plump lips wrapped themselves around his…

"Oh God!" Guy gasped as he always did, his back arching on the towels, his hands grabbing for something, anything to hold onto. Olaf chuckled and took Guys hands in his own whilst stealing Guy's lips in an even more passionate kiss that before, bringing more moans from the younger teen. "No fair…"

"Vat's no fair?" Olaf asked as stole another kiss.

"You two…are wearing…way too many…clothes!" Guy groaned, pulling his hands free with a little more force than necessary. He pulled roughly at Olaf's shirt, ripping a few of the buttons off and making Olaf groan against his lips, Olaf liked it a little rough. Gunnar smiled as he continued to work on his lover, his eyes on Olaf as Guy roughly pulled off his cloths, only breaking their kiss when necessary. "Much better…oh God…much better…"

"But Gunnar's still vearing clothes," Olaf pointed out, pressing little kisses across Guys chest as the American teen lay down once more. However that comment had him frowning and leaning up on his elbows,

"You're right…Gunnar!" Guy called down to his lover who paused in his ministrations, "Why are you wearing so many clothes?" A playful grin spread out on Guy's face that was matched by the one on Gunnar's face as the bigger teen back away from the two on the towels and began to strip, ever so slowly…

But once he was naked everything sped up, the three of them coming together in a rush of pleasure and pain and emotion and sweat. Curled around each other, pressing kisses to shoulders and necks the three of them caught their breath, holding on tight to each other. All three were thinking the same thing, how were they going to survive the on-coming separation? Guy took in a deep breath, pressing his face into Guy's neck as the tears began to fall, tears he'd been fighting back since the game had ended so long ago.

"Oh Guy…" Gunnar breathed, turning Guy's face up to him so that he could kiss the tears away, "It vill be ok." Guy shook his head and pressed his face back into Gunnar's neck, more tears falling, his shoulders shaking. Olaf became a human blanket then, kissing the back of Guy's neck while Gunnar stroked Guys still slightly damp and deliciously soft hair.

"What time do you leave?" Guy asked, leaning back slightly to look up into Gunnar's own tear filled eyes.

"Not until 1am," Olaf answered from behind him, stroking the warm skin of Guy's back, drawing random pictures with his fingertips. As ever this sent a shiver down Guy's spine and straight to his groin, "Vat about you?"

"8pm," Guy answered sadly. Gunnar reached behind him and picked up his discarded watch and checked what the time was now, 7.15.

"Forty-five minutes," he said quietly, "Haf you packed already?"

"Yeah. Shoved everything into my bag after I got changed just now," Guy answered, biting his lower lip as more tears fell, "I don't want to go home."

"Neither do ve but you know ve must," Gunnar said softly, wiping the tears away again, "You haf your school and ve haf ours and then trials for the Reykjavik team. All planned."

"Stupid school," Guy muttered, "Stupid plans."

"I know," Gunnar said softly, "But once everything has calmed down and ve able too ve vill something out that makes us all much happier." Guy nodded, wiping at his own cheeks now and muttering angrily to himself,

"God look at me, crying like a girl."

"So are ve," Olaf chuckled, "Ve are going to miss you."

"And anyvay, it's not girly to cry," Gunnar pointed out.

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is. Is. I-" Gunnar kissed the now smiling Guy to shut him up, pressing Guy back against Olaf's strong chest while Olaf's hands crept around to rest on Guy's taught stomach.

"Did you write your address and phone number down?" Gunnar asked when he broke the kiss but Olaf's hands grabbing his sides kept him pressed to Guy's front and therefore kept Guy pressed to him. One of Gunnar's hands cupped Guy's cheek gently while the other reached over Guy to cup Olaf's muscular buttock.

"Yeah," Guy breathed his answer as a certain part of his body pressed to a certain part of Gunnar's body. Something hard was pressing against his bottom too. "Oh please…please…once more for the road?"

"Huh?" Olaf asked, confused.

"It's a saying," Guy mumbled.

"Oh," Olaf mumbled, "Does it mean 'Let's haf sex again?'"

"In this instance, yes," Guy nodded.

"Good. Once more for the road!"

~ * ~ * ~

The boys all dressed slowly after their final lovemaking, long kisses interrupting them. All too soon it was time for Guy to go, he'd already left it so late that he'd have to run all the way to pick up his bag and get to the coach on time.

"I love you," he said to his lovers, kissing each of them passionately. "Write to me. Don't call - think of the phone bill. Just write to me when you can."

"Let us vorry about that," Gunnar ordered firmly, leaving down to kiss Guy again, "I love you."

"And so do I," Olaf pulled Guy into another kiss with him, "I love you."

"But Guy, Olaf and I haf been talking," Gunnar said and the two faced Guy looking incredibly serious, "Ve haf each other while we're apart. Ve vant you to know that if you vant to take another lover vile ve are apart it is ok."

"What?" Guy asked in shock.

"As long," Gunnar continued, "As long as your heart remains ours alone."

"You really mean that don't you?" Guy asked slowly.

"We vant you to be happy," Olaf sad softly, "And there is no knowing how long it will be until ve can come and see you or you can come and see us. Ve hate the thought of you being alone." Olaf could be just as kind and romantic as anyone.

"Well…thank you," Guy said quietly, "But I wont need to take another lover. My memories of you will be enough until we can be together again. Wow, I'm getting soppy." He chuckled to himself. "So…I guess this is goodbye then."

"No. Not goodbye. Only see you soon," Gunnar corrected. Guy beamed at the pair of them, reaching out and taking one of their hands in his,

"See you soon." Then he rushed from the room leaving the two Icelanders to hold each other in an attempt to make their parting hurt less.

A/N There we go, the tearful goodbyes are done. Now it's time to see how they cope apart. Oh and I am going to let Guy take another lover…but who do you want it to be? That's the question…


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Warning! Contains slash!**

The Secret Life Of Guy Germaine.

Chapter Six.

A/N This chapter takes place at the end of 'D3.'

The card was waiting for him when they finally cleared the ice, resting on his towels just waiting to be opened.

"Party time!" Fulton announced loudly as he bumped chests with Portman. A cheer of agreement echoed through the locker room as everyone started to strip out of their sweat-soaked hockey gear.

"What's that, Guy?" Adam asked as the only fully dressed member the team put aside his stick and gloves so that he could pick up the card.

"No idea," he answered truthfully, ripping open the cream coloured envelope to reveal…an anniversary card? Oh!

"Who's it from?" Adam asked, frowning in confusion. Why would someone send Guy an anniversary card? Unless… "Are you seeing someone?"

"Shh!" Guy hissed, sick of lying and pretending that he was straight but not ready to come out to his friends just yet. His hands were shaking as he pushed the card un-opened into his messenger bag. "I'll…I'll explain later."

"…ok."

Guy barely heard Adams response, his mind was alive with activity as he wondered how they could have gotten the card to him…unless it wasn't from them. Oh God, what if it wasn't from them? What if it was a huge mix-up and the card wasn't from his lovers?

"Guy, you ok?" Adam asked, sounding worried.

"Y-Yeah…" Guy mumbled, nodding. He needed to read the card. Hurriedly he stripped, took the quickest shower of his like and re-dressed in his street clothes. "See you later."

"Aren't you coming to the party?" Adam asked in surprise. Everyone else was really excited about the oncoming celebrations.

"Um…no…no…I've gotta…go…" Guy mumbled apologetically before hurrying out of the locker room, cursing himself for behaving like an idiot...like a love-sick teenage girl he ducked into an empty classroom (English Literature) and pulled out the card.

He knew it was from them the moment he read the front of the card properly – someone had replaced the 'I' with 'we' so that the card now read – 'To the one that we love, on our anniversary.' Opening the he was embarrassed find tears building up in his eyes as he read the message they had left for him,

_To the one that we love, _

_ Happy Six Month Anniversary! _

_ We love you._

_ We miss you. _

_ You are always in our hearts. _

_ Gunnar & Olaf x x x _

"God, Guy, you're turning into a right girl," he muttered angrily to himself as he wiped the tears from his eyes. And that was when he noticed the P.S. at the bottom of the card,

_P.S. Great game! We are so proud of you! Hope your ribs are not too painful but if they are we know a way to make them feel better. If you're interested came to the rink after everyone has gone. G & O x x x _

They were here, Guy thought, gasping loudly in the empty classroom. His lovers who he had missed so much over the last five months WERE THERE!

Holding the card tightly in his hand he flung open the door and ran full pelt towards the rink, his free hand curving around his aching ribs as he ran. They were really starting to hurt but right then he couldn't find it in him to care…seeing his lovers for the first time since the games was much, MUCH more important.

Stumbling through the doors that led to the stands he almost missed the two figures sitting down by the rink in the deserted room…almost…

"Gunolaf!" he cried, their names running together in his haste to call out for both of them. Grinning from ear to ear they turned to face him, rising to their feet just in time to catch him when he flung himself at them in an incredibly dramatic show of affection. "I can't believe you're here! I never thought–"

Olaf's lips cut off whatever else he would have said, silencing him in the best possible way. Guy clung to the blonde boy, practically plastering himself to the other boys chest as he allowed the desperate need for contact take over.

He moaned loudly when he felt Gunnar press up against his back, his lips pressing against his neck. Their hands clung to his hips, their fingers linked together, keeping them all pressed to one another.

It felt so good…he'd missed them so much…he needed them so much…

"I need you," he panted against Olaf's lips. "Now."

"Vat if someone comes in?" Gunnar panted against his neck. They were all hard by now, their erections pressing against each other…

"I don't care!" Guy cried out and right then he didn't – all he cared about was them…all he needed was them…all that mattered was them…"Please…I've missed you so much…"

"How could ve deny such a beautiful plea?" Olaf asked softly, moving away from Guy so that he could remove both of their shirts. Gunnar was left to take care of his own and then the three of them were groaning together, their hands and lips exploring the newly exposed skin…

"You vill tell us if your ribs hurt," Gunnar ordered, his hands reaching around Guy to unbuckle his belt. Guy nodded, his own hands dealing with Olaf's belt so that he could push the taller boys jeans down his hips, revealing…

"No underwear?" Guy asked, his voice filled with pleasant surprise as he found himself gazing down at the part of Olaf that was obviously the most pleased to see him, standing to attention as it was. "Olaf…"

"I love you, Guy," Olaf whispered, his voice heavy with desire.

"I love you too," Guy replied, moaning loudly as Gunnar hands pulled his own jeans down his muscled legs. "Both of you…oh fuck…"

"May I have you, beautiful?" Gunnar all but purred in his ear, his hands running over the smooth skin of his hips.

Guy nodded, finding it impossible to speak as Olaf's tongue is suddenly halfway down his throat, massaging his own tongue firmly. He moaned as Gunnar's hands began to move with more purpose.

The three of them were unable to control their cries and moans of passion as they made love for the first time in five months, drawing pleasure from each others bodies with their hands…their mouths…their…

"Oh…My…God…." Guy breathed shakily when he was finally able to draw air into his lungs, clinging to Olaf as the world spun around him…that had been amazing…so intense…and it had been so long since they'd been together…"Wow."

"Are you ok?" Olaf panted, grateful that he had ended up sat on the bench…his legs felt like they had completely turned to jelly. Guy nodded, slumping backwards to rest his sweaty back against Olaf's equally sweaty chest.

"…perfect," he mumbled, smiling down at Gunnar as he knelt between their spread legs, a smug smile playing across his lips as he licked them clean. "Just…just a little sore…" Guy admitted softly.

"I'm not surprised…" Olaf chuckled, "You were very energetic…"

"I missed you," Guy felt the need to defend his energetic love making.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Olaf said quickly.

"Neither am I," Gunnar put in, "You vere spectacular…"

Guy found himself blushing to the roots of his hair as he remembered all the different things they had just gone – he had no idea how much time had gone by but it felt like hours. Reaching down he smoothed Gunnars sweaty hair away from his forehead as he asked,

"How long are you here for and…and where are you staying?"

"Ve haf a week off from school so ve can stay until Saturday," Gunnar answered, smiling up at him capturing one of Guy's hands in his own and pressing it to his cheek. "And ve came straight here from the airport so at the moment ve are not staying anywhere."

"Oh, yes you are," Guy said firmly, "You'll stay with me."

"Vat about your parents? Have you told them about us?" Olaf asked.

"Are you joking? My mum would flip!" Guy laughed loudly. "I'm…well, I'm sort of planning on coming out at the end of High School. You…you don't mind?"

"No, of course ve don't mind," Olaf reassured him softly. "Ve understand how tough it is to be different in school. Ve vill not pressure you to do anything that you are not ready for."

"Thanks," Guy mumbled. "I know you wouldn't. Anyway…you can come and stay with me until you have to go home. It doesn't matter about my mum, you see because…well…she's not going to be there. She's away on a business trip for the next couple of weeks."

"And your dad?" Gunnar asked.

"My dad walked out on us when I was ten," Guy explained, his body sagging for a different reason as his eyes dropped to his skates and their clothes, abandoned to one side. "He…He left us for my mums best friend…"

"I'm sorry, my love…" Gunnar whispered, shifting up onto his knees and letting go of his boyfriends hand so that he could press a gentle kiss to the American teens lips. "If he could not see the treasure he had then he did not deserve to have you…"

"I know," Guy sighed. "It just…sucks. I mean, I'm not the only one. Charlies dad was abusive and shit and his mum took him away and…and Connie's dad got arrested for theft and Averman lives with his Grandparents because his parents were a pair of hippies who were too stoned to look after their own son and…and yeah – we've all got our sob stories, the Ducks."

"That must have helped you to get closer to each other," Gunnar said.

"Yeah, if did. We could all just sit and talk about our shit after practise," Guy explained. "That's actually one of the reasons we didn't like Adam when he first joined our team – he was a rich boy with a good home life."

"The vay you say that makes me think that you were mistaken," Olaf said softly, his hands stroking Guys stomach in a soothing manner.

"His dads a git," Guy answered shortly, "Has Adam's life all planned out for him and heaven forbid if Adam does something to mess up those plans. You should have seen him after his injury…" Guy bit his lip as he felt Olaf stiffen behind him and definitely not it a good way. "I'm sorry…"

"No," Olaf said softly, "I regret vat I did that day and vone day I am going to apologise to your friend for the pain I put him through."

"How is his wrist?" Gunnar asked softly.

"He…He still has to take it easy sometimes but most of the time it's as if it's good as new – you saw him tonight. He's still our star player," Guy answered.

"You are the one ve vere vatching tonight," Gunnar murmured.

"How are you're ribs?" Olaf demanded suddenly, his hands resting over the bandages that were coming loose around Guy's sweaty chest.

"…bloody painful, if I'm honest," Guy answered with a wince.

"We shouldn't have…"

"We definitely should have," Guy interrupted him. "Now I have absolutely no idea what time it is but we should get going – they'll be coming to lock up soon. I'm…I'm actually surprised that no one's come to clean up yet…"

Just as he spoke they heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Shit!" Gunnar gasped, laughing as the three of them hurriedly pulled their clothes back on, helping each other and only just managing to get themselves decent before Mr Harrison, the rink janitor, entered through the main doors.

"Oh!" he gasped loudly. "I thought you'd all gone!"

"Sorry, Mr Harrison, we've just been…talking," Guy lied, his voice shaking as their gather up their bags, his own being grabbed by his lovers.

"That's all right boys," Mr Harrison smiled down at him from where he stood next to his cart of cleaning products at the top of the stands. "But I'm afraid I'll have to ask you boys to leave now so that I can get this place cleaned up. It's getting late you know…"

"Sorry. We were just going, we didn't realise how late it was," Guy apologised quickly, leading the way over to the exit the old man had just entered through. "Um, night, Mr Harrison."

"Night, boys."

The three of them slipped out of the rink into the now deserted corridor. Guy snorted in his hand, barely holding back yet another un-manly giggle as he recovered from the shock of almost getting caught. Apparently it was true what people said – almost getting caught really was a turn on!

"Did anyone else find nearly getting caught really…hot?" Olaf asked suddenly, as if he could read Guys thoughts. The giggle escaped him as he nodded. Gunnar groaned loudly. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Come on, let's get back to mine," Guy said, taking his backpack from Olaf and slinging it onto his back. "I just hope that it's not too late to catch a bus back to mine or we've got a heck of a long walk ahead of us."

Gunnar merely grunted in agreement, his desire having turned him into a caveman. Guy smiled at him, taking his hand in his own and leading the way out of the school. Olaf followed, chuckling to himself as he began to plan the rest of the evening out in his head.

If Guy thought he was sore now that was nothing compared to how he, and the two Icelandic teens, would feel in the morning…

A/N I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! I'm catching up on all my other stories now that I've finished 'OLAL – Part 3.' Comments and suggestions are definitely more that welcome.


End file.
